Chocolate Trouble
by Larcie
Summary: This story should have been post last Valentine but lets pretend its Valentine day ok... ElswordxEve RenaxRaven One-shot


**A Valentine day Special**

**By: Larcie**

**Larcie**: Whohoo! It's good to be back sorry for being inactive for a very long time well the most important thing is I am back and to finish what I started even if it kills me hehe…P.S one more thing about this one-shot story it suppose to be post at last Valentine Day but well a lot had happen so let's pretend its Valentine Day today ok :D

**Disclaimer**: Don't own Elsword but if I do I will make an anime for it haha

**Elsword: LK**

**Eve: CBS**

**Raven: RF**

**Rena: GA**

Due to a festival, the Elgang decided to stay at Velder City and rent a house not far. It was late morning that Elsword had finally finished his daily training with Raven and quickly went inside back into the kitchen to grab some refreshment. He ended his sword training quicker than before because he wanted to stroll around the city and enjoy the festival.

"Better hurry…"

"…!?"

As he put down the class of cold water over the table after drinking, someone had suddenly pop out behind him.

"Eve! You scared the hell out of me!"

"…"

"Do you need something?" Elsword asked

"…"

But Eve didn't answer she only stared at him straightly, Confused Elsword scratch the back of his head and decided to ignore it.

"Ok I'll be leaving tell the others I might be back a little late"

"…"

Still without a word from Eve, Elsword shrugged and quickly pass over her and was about to leave but.

A tug.

He felt his shirt was pulled and immediately turns around.

"Eve?"

"…I request to come along"

With a monotone voiced, Eve asked him.

"Well I don't mind… ok let's go"

Eve nodded and obediently followed Elsword as they walk towards the entrance door. The door was quickly open and a girl with emerald hair came in with some groceries bags.

"Are you going out?" Rena asked

"Yeah just gonna look around the town" Elsword answered

"With Eve?... that's unusual…don't tell me are you guys going on a date!"

"No, were not!"

"Hmm… what a shame" Rena mumbled

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing…Have fun then" Rena giggled

…

…

They arrived at the Centertown as the street soon begun to be crowded with lots of people; there were different food stalls and street performers. The place was lively busy and all the people were having fun enjoying the nice happy festival.

Meanwhile Eve was just behind Elsword following him without a single word or reaction that made the atmosphere a bit awkward so he took the initiative to talk.

"Eve be careful not to get lost and stick next to me ok"

"Yes…"

Since it was crowded and busy it was easy to get lost even if one of them might be, I'll be fine as long they know how to get back. Yet suddenly Eve moves closer beside him and did not hesitate to tangle her arm into his.

"Huh?...wait Eve what are you doing?"

"For me not… to get lost…"

"I see…but"

—_But this is kind a too much!_

"?"

Eve only tilt her head as she did not seem to understand his reaction.

"Never mind as long as you're fine with it" he shrugged

Upon being so close Elsword notice something different about Eve, from behind her white silver bangs the sphere on her forehead that suppose to be colored in royal blue had turned something else.

"Eve why is the sphere on your head _pink?_... isn't suppose to be blue or thus it suppose to change in color ?"

"…I don't know"

"Ah! Forget it let's go already"

"…ok"

…

…

…

"Humm~Humm~"

At the kitchen, Rena was humming happily as she prepares to cook, she don her apron and was about to begin.

"Ok let's get cooking!"

"...huh?"

Rena then felt something inside her pocket and quickly reach it out. It was a small red wrap box with a yellow ribbon and a sign of "Special Chocolate".

"Oh these were chocolate that were mailed last night… better eat it later~"

She giggled as she settles down the gift box on top of the counter and immediately begun to cook.

"Hmm…Looks like I forgot to get some spices… be right back"

With a swift, she quickly walks outside the kitchen into her room to get the missing ingredients meanwhile Raven came in from the back door of the house.

He entered the kitchen to look some food since he was feeling hungry from the harsh sword training but sadly there wasn't food yet prepare, he only saw the ingredient being cut into pieces.

"Rena hasn't done cooking yet?… guess I'll have to wait"

"…?"

Upon looking around, Raven noticed the wrap box on the counter. He narrowed his eyes and saw the sign.

"What is this?...chocolate?"

"Is it ok if I can eat it?... no it might be for someone else"

*GROWWLED*

Unfortunately, Raven stomach was heard complaining of it's hunger and demanded for food right now.

"Whatever I'll just take a bite"

Raven quickly unwrapped the box and saw some small cat shape dark chocolates inside.

"Why a Neko?" (A/N; Cat)

He quickly ignored the shape and picked one then toss the dark chocolate cat into his mouth and slowly munch it.

"A little bitter yet sweet…"

And swallow…

_-Eh?_

After he swallow the chocolate, his vision suddenly starts to spin, he felt his body was burning hot like fire and his heart was throbbing fast. Slowly his whole body was losing strength and soon unable to stand firmly.

"Guah!...Wh-what the hel-…" he groaned

*THUD*

He collapsed.

…

…

Meanwhile…

Elsword and Eve were walking around to different sights from playing arcade stalls until they both watch some street performers, it was like a date but Elsword thought that It's impossible since his with Eve because he knows that she hates him for all of time he tease her and instantly getting slap afterward.

_-So what kind of situation am I?_

That's because everytime they go somewhere with so many people, Eve had tighten her arms around Elsword. Embracing his arm like a child afraid to get lost from her mother but since it was Eve, he thought that it was nothing special about it for her suddenly acting clingy but Elsword did not press it any further cause for now his tummy is already grumbling.

"Eve are you hungry?"

"A little…"

"It's already lunch anyway wanna go grab something to eat?"

Eve nodded as Elsword scanned the area for a good spot to take a lunch break. Not far there was an open well furnish café where tables placed in a balcony on the 2nd floor.

"That seems to be a nice place" He pointed

"…"

Eve followed Elsword to the cafe to the open balcony at the 2nd floor and sit across to each other, the view was nice they could see the busy street from the top and shortly a waitress greeted them and ask for their orders. Elsword was about to make one he widened his eyes as soon as he recognize the young waitress holding a candy twirl lollipop.

"Echo!"

"Yoh…"

"What are you doing here?"

"Part-time job…so"

"…are guys on a date?"

"No, were just happen to be together that's all"

Waving his hand, Elsword quickly denies it while on the other side Eve didn't react from it.

"Ok… what are your orders?"

"I'll have…"

…

…

-_Argghh…what happen…_

As Raven opened his eyes slowly regaining his consciousness and tried to stand up but felt slightly lightheaded for some reason, recalling back to what had happen earlier and soon remember the disarray.

-_Don't tell me the chocolate was poison._

-_but it's looks like I'm ok_

Raven sighed, it was a relief it would be bad if it was a life threaten but it looks like it was just a mild prank, it's a good thing that none of his friends have taken it but..

_=I'll make sure to find who the hell it was that made this stupid prank! _

"Hmn?"

Suddenly Raven heard a soft voice coming from behind and immediately turned to look, it was Rena but something was off Rena for some reason had grown huge like a giant.

-_Eh? Wait when did yo-_ "Nyaaww-"

("What?") "Nyaa?"

"Oh! How cute a little kitty!" Rena cried happily clapping her hands as she seen the cute fluffy little black cat who was suppose to be— Raven.

"Nyaa!" (What!)

Raven quickly glance his body to his surprise his hands and feet were soft paws, his body was cover with black fluffy fur and a tail that is swaying sideward, with no mistake this is his body but it was turned into a black cat.

"NNYAAAAWWW!" (WHAT THE HELL!)

…

…

"Men! I'm stuff!"

Satisfied, Elsword curve a smile on his face, while patting his tummy. On the other hand Eve was sipping quietly of her barley tea as she finished too her own meal.

"here…"

"…?"

Alarmed, Eve tilted her head and glanced at Echo who suddenly served her a slice of chocolate cream mousse cake.

"I didn't order this…" Eve said calmly

"It's free…"

"What about me?" Elsword asked as he pointed himself.

"It's for girls only…"

"Errr…"

"Enjoy then…"

As Echo excuses herself, Eve glanced at her cake it was nicely bake, the cake was coated with brown chocolate with white cream vanilla at its side and layer. It's was very delicious just by staring at makes you mouth watery. Then Eve shifts her gaze across to Elsword who was too staring at the cake drooling.

"Do you what some?" Eve softly asked

"Eh? Really?...But it's yours"

"I can't finish this by myself…"Eve slowly shook her head.

"I see well I guess I'll eat the left over or while you're at it why not feed me~hehe"

"…"

Elsword intently said it as a joke, After all he could not help it not too tease Eve a little cause she was acting a bit odd lately but this time for sure he will get a right reaction.

_Eve will quickly flared an electrical shock towards him making him paralyze for some time just like old times._

But

"Then please open your mouth…"

"Eh?"

Shocked, Elsword widened his eyes not from the electrical attack but from the unexpected turn of event for Eve had slowly approach a mouthful of chocolate cake in a spoon in front of him.

"Eh!?...are you really going to feed me?"

"Yes… open up…—Ahhh…"

Eve was seriously had the intention to feed him as she slowly advancing the spoon with chocolate while saying "_Ahhh…"_

"Wa-wait! I'm just joking I can orde—…!"

-In to the mouth.

Taking the opportunity, Eve trust the spoon towards Elsword's mouth while he was talking.

*Munch* *Munch*

"How was it?..." Eve asked in returned

"…Yeah it's very sweet and fluffy"

After hearing his remark, Eve scooped another one from her plate and gently ate it. She widens her eyes after analyzing the soft texture sweetness of the cake and soon made a bright aura around her.

"Your right its sweet…"

"Told yeah~"

With a smile Elsword chucked from her bliss reaction

Eve then quickly scooped another but this time it was not meant for her, for she was advancing it towards Elsword once more.

"A-again!?"

"Yes…—Ahhh.."

"Seriously Eve I can feed myself!" he strongly protest

"—Ahhh…" Eve ignored it and only continued.

Elsword pause a little and sighed heavily, looking at Eve stoic face and saying such word how could he possible refuse.

"…Whatever I give up—Ahhumm"

Upon surrender he ate it to the fullness and slowly looks away, to hide his bashful face.

"…cute" he mumbled

"Hmn?..."

"N-nothing…Thanks for the meal!"

They both finish eating the chocolate cream cake while Elsword was being feed many times over by Eve until the very end.

…

…

Rena had return back to the kitchen but there was unexpected guest that shows up.

"Oh! How cute a little kitty!" She cried

The little cat was pure black with deep yellow eyes and a scar on the side on the left eye but the most important thing is he was so adorably cute.

"I wonder how did you get here?"

Rena bend over her knees as she gently grab the cat into her hands and then embrace it tightly with force.

"Nyaaww nyaa nyaaaww!" (Wait what are doing!)

The kitty begun to fidget recklessly as he was being careless hold by Rena.

"Muhh~KAWAII!" (A/N: Cute)

Rena yelled happily while embracing the cat tighter into her chest feeling the warm fluffy of it's fur. However, the black cat tried to resist but sadly his strength was not strong enough and soon faded, that's because the tighter Rena hug the deep he felt the warm softness of her bosoms and to the point he can't breathe.

"Nyaaaww nyaaaw nyaaa!" (Wait Rena! I can't breathe let me go! ) 

The cat felt that he was being squash by two enormous mountains, his heart was pounding fast like he was having a heart attack hence he was going straight to afterlife if he can't escape from her hold and so he thought something of a way to free himself and fast.

"Wah!"

Suddenly Rena felt a pin pain from her arms, it was the cat he bit her but it was not that painful it was only to surprise her.

As soon as Rena loosens up, taking the opportunity the cat quickly leaped off from her arms and landed to the near counter.

"Nyaaaww nyaaw!" (Are you trying to kill me!) The cat fiercely hissed

"Opss… I made him angry~hehe" She made a wry laugh as she kind a understand the cat from the reaction.

"Sorry my bad please forgive me" She clapped her hands together and with a wink she apologize.

The cat glared at her for a while and quickly looks away

"?"

Meanwhile Rena had notice the mess on the floor, it was the fallen box of chocolate.

"Eh? Don't tell me you ate my chocolate?"

"Nyaa…" (Guah…) Raven had felt guilty for he really did ate it a bit and turn into a cat because of it.

Lowering its head with his sharp ears, Rena realize that the cat felt sorry for what he did to her chocolate.

Rena softly sighed and patted his head.

"Since your cute I'll forgive you but if you still hungry I can make you something up… so can you wait a bit~"

Rena said with a smile as the cat purred in respond.

…

…

*Sigh*

Elsword can't help it but to leaked out a heavy sigh not long before his heart was beating fast and the one responsible for it was none other than his companion Eve. While being feed by a sweet spoonful of cake, Elsword and Eve was being watch by the other customers where inside the cafe. They were gossiping this and that of a two young couple who were sweetly to each other.

Elsword felt the tingling inching feeling of embarrassment for the first time in his life however Eve didn't mind at all she was calmly composed as usual that she continued her action to the very end without care of her surroundings.

Afterwards Elsword received an emergency quest from the COBO and soon after they finish the cake together they paid and took off.

"Oh you're here that was fast"

As they arrived, a young girl from the COBO greeted them who was none other than the superb multitasking Ariel.

"What's the emergency quest about?" Elsword quickly asked

"It's just simple really, we just need some models for our upcoming avatar next patch so can you help— pretty please" Ariel clapped both her arms as she pleaded.

"Well I'm fine by it as long it's a quest…what about you Eve"

"I'm ok with it"

"Great! Then that settles it please just go right in" Ariel smiled happily as the two both agreed

Immediately Elsword and Eve went inside the COBO building but unknown to them, Ariel who was happy that they comply to her request made a grin cunning smile.

…

…

—_How long am I going to be in this form_

On a table in the dining room seated a black cat who was suppose to be Raven was now glomming over his small feline problem. After eating lunch together with Rena, Raven thought of a way to change back but unfortunately he doesn't have any information regarding the chocolate ingredients. He only wish that it was temporary or he just have to ask someone but how and who.

"Here you go"

Rena said as she placed a bowl of warm milk in front of the black cat and took her seat next to a chair.

—Seriously don't treat me like a cat…wait I'm a cat right now…Darn it

"Is there a problem?" Rena asked

"Nyaaw" (Nothing)

As he started to lick the warm milk and ignored the anxiety for now.

"Hmm… I wonder where Raven is… he was supposed to be returning right now" Rena said with a slight worry tone on her voice.

"Nyaaww" (I'm right here)

"Both Asiah and Chung had gone to a dungeon quest together while Elsword and Eve left afterward to the festival…." She continues but her voice gradually left a sad expression.

"I want to come too but…"

—_She wanted to go? To the festival? Then why didn't she_

Raven tilt his head puzzled as why would Rena stayed behind even if there was a festival a happy occasion which she usually loves to attend—_so why?_

"Well never mind I still have Kuro-tan with me… right?" Rena Shrugged and smiled towards the black cat near her

—_Kuro-tan!? So she already decided to call me that… whatever since I can't complain right now might as well leave it be because right now I have bigger problem as to how to change back!_

Back from the start Raven kept his mind in deep thoughts again, figuring if he should ask Asiah but he could not possibly trust the Void Witch, Eve on the other hand might gone off to experiment him if he told her his condition… _but at the first place how am I going to communicate with them _

Then all of a sudden, Raven felt an fierce intent nearby, not a murderous one but somewhat the same feeling of it. He quickly glanced at the source of it and it was coming from Rena who was sneakily raising her arms towards him trying to grab him again and maybe wanted to give him a hug again.

—_No way in hell am I going get through that again!_

Raven leaped before she could grab him but luck was not by his side this time because due to be unfamiliar to his small new body his paw got trip to the side of the bowl next to him as he was to dodge it flip and the warm milk had poured on top of him.

"NYaawww!"

"Kuro-tan! Are you ok?"

Rena immediately came to his aid as she grabs the bowl on top of the poor cat.

"Sorry if I startle you…" She apologized while holding the cat that was dripping wet due to the warm milk.

"…Kuro-tan feels mushy~hehe" She sarcastically complain while leaking out a soft giggle.

"NyaaaWWW!" (Who's fault was it!)

The cat only hissed and glared at her conveying how frustrating he was, due to the warm milk his fur was mushy wet and stinky.

—_Seriously what else could possibly be go wrong next…_

His bad luck had done it again but this unlucky day for the small feline was not yet over for he would not expect the next one to be so soon and the end of him.

"Ok then Kuro-tan needs a bath, don't worry I'll scrub you real good as if your good as new~" Rena smiled.

"NYAAWW!" (NOOOO!)

…

…

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!"

Inside the spacious room of the COBO building a shout was heard coming from the mouth of the young red hair boy was Elsword.

"What can't you tell what it is…Elsword sure is dense~te-hehe"

A pony tailed girl from COBO Ariel chuckled.

"No that's not it what I mean Is…Why the hell am I wearing a white tuxedo that looks exactly like a wedding tuxedo!"

"Like I said you really are dense~_It is a WeddingTuxedo" _she grinned

After fitting the white suit, that Elsword had not been aware of it earlier was now complaining. It was due to the COBO quest to become their model but he was not told about the other details yet he trusted them.

—_So… How the hell am I wearing this!_

"Oh come on cheer up El-kun you're not the only one thought~" Ariel winked

"W-what do you mean?"

"Hehe you'll see…Oh looks like their finish too~"

Upon hearing the creaking sound a short hair girl wearing glasses peered timidly behind the door.

"Ummm…A-Ariel w-were…done"

"Great! Good job Luriel and stop spying over there and come on in"

"Y-yes!"

Luriel quickly entered the room and shortly came in with her was suppose to be Eve but she was way different from earlier on how Elsword could remember.

Eve was dressed with lovely light pink wedding dress with well elegant veil on the crown of her head as she was also holds a bouquet of red roses. She was stunning beauty with a light make-up even without a trace of expressions she was still lovely that even Elsword left his jaw openly speechless.

"Eve you're so cute the dress suite you well' Ariel said

*THUD*

Then Ariel elbowed Elsword who was just beside her was stun as a stone.

"El-kun say something…" Ariel whispered

"Eh?...Ummm well y-you look great" Elsword shyly said while scratching the back of his head.

"Idiot is that all you can say"

Unsatisfied Ariel glared at him

Honestly, he doesn't know how to speak up what he just wanted to say right now he was so surprise he could not find the right words to express his thoughts. Meanwhile Eve had stayed silent was quietly observing Elsword visage.

"…Thanks you look nice too " Eve said with soft monotone voice.

"Thank you umm…"

"…"

"…"

"Geez what the hell is wrong with the two of you acting way too awkward!"

"A-Ariel… p-please relax"

'Yo~how! I got the camera… wow they look like a real couple"

Suddenly Camilia burst in from the door and was holding a digital camera for the shooting pictorial.

"Ok let's begin then… Elsword Eve please stands next to the altar" Ariel commanded

"Wait a sec since where did that altar came from?" Elsword fiercely asked as he was pointing the grand altar that was not suppose to be there earlier.

"Your slow, you were very busy admiring Eve that Luriel had prepared it for us"

"Guah…I wasn't"

"Hey hurry up I wanted to try this camera already" Camilia cried

"Alright-alright now El-kun please go to the altar with your bride~" Ariel teased

"Shut-up!"

Elsword followed and gradually walks towards the grand alter as well as Eve moves beside him. The both were standing still like pillars with a relatively wide space between them.

"Hey! Why are you two so far away the frame won't reach both of you" Camilia complained while holding the camera steadily

"She's right come on stop being too cold to each other you're supposed to get marry!" Ariel added

"G-good luck…Elsword…Eve" Luriel cheered

"Like I said… What the hell is this!' Elsword shouted

…

…

—_How…how…how the hell did I end up in this!_

Inside a well tiled bathroom, Raven who was turned into a cat earlier was now being bathed by Rena who was only wearing a wrap towel on her naked body.

"there~there I'll be gentle~"

"N-nnyaww—" (W-wait—)

Raven was cut off because of the sudden tingling sensation he felt while Rena was carelessly scrubbing his fur with soap from the back to front until into his tail covering the little cat into bubbling foam.

"NN-nn-yaawww…!" (W-ait not there—ahh!)

"Stop resisting Kuro-tan…"

After a few times of squirming and a soft moaning from the black cat. Rena then rinse the cat with warm water from the tub washing the bubble foam away from his body.

"There you go~" Rena smiled

"…"

Kuro-tan—Raven keeps his silent for some reason for he felt that his dignity as a man was also being washed away. Afterward Rena had let go of him settling him at the tiled floor of the bath and as soon as he was release, Raven shakes his whole body sprinkling the water away from its fur.

"Kyaa!"

Rena got surprise for the sudden action of the cat that some of the sprinkled drips got her towel wet.

"Muhh~ you should have warned me" Rena pouted

"…"

Silent, The cat only ignored her he was not in the mood to talk or to purred to apologize for he felt he was the victim of this bad day ever.

*Drop*

Then suddenly something heavy had drop to his head that covered his view into darkness. Escaping from the unknown thing that he struggled his way out and as soon as he got out from it and soon realize on what it is he froze.

"N-nyaw.." (T-towel)

—_No it can't be…_

That's right it was a towel that was supposed to be wrapping the young girl behind him.

—_No I must not turn around!_

He was now having unhealthy thoughts as he understood the dangerous situation.

"Ok then let's go in to the tub together Kuro-tan~" Rena smiled while attempting to grab the cat but he escaped.

Raven tried all he could to run away without peeping but unfortunately once he had close enough towards the door the long slender arms of the young girl Rena had already caught him.

"Nyawww" (Nooo…)

Strongly, the cat had not given up he grip the floor with his claws resisting to the very end.

"Come on don't be afraid it's just water and I'll be with you so you won't get drown"

"N-nyaaw nyaaww" (No that's not the problem at all!)

Rena pulled him closer while the cat grip the floor with his claws tightly screeching as his claw scratch the tiled floor.

But unfortunately Rena had her way with him.

*Water Splashes*

…

…

…

"Phew…finally"

Exhausted, Elsword sat into a huge sofa after a few minutes of picture taking with Eve it pretty much took away all his stamina from all the work and demand from the abusive Ariel.

They were now left alone inside the guest room as Elsword and Eve patiently wait for their reward.

"Are you tired?"

Eve asked as she too was seated at the other couch.

"Yeah…by the way Eve"

"Yes?"

"Are you sure nothings wrong with you? You were clearly acting strange"

"I…"

Eve quickly held her chest as she didn't know what to tell him. There was no mistake something is indeed wrong with her but for unknown reason she can't find the cause of it.

"I had a feeling that my chest is aching sometimes…"

"Eh? Are you sick or something?"

"No…"

Eve shook her head she knows that this was not cause by illness for she already check it but nothing was wrong to her system it was surely cause by another. Then she thought of something that might help her figure it out.

Therefore Eve gradually stands up and moves closer to Elsword and sat beside him.

"W-what!?"

Elsword was surprise from her sudden approach. But then something else had happen as she raised her hand and grab his hand.

"W-w-wait what the—what the heck are you doing Eve!"

Eve had caught his hands but that was not yet the bad part of it. With a stoic face she had placed his hands over her mid chest as she didn't mind it.

"Can you feel it?"

"Huh? Well yeah something's soft but wait seriously Eve!"

"Something achingly beating inside and I don't know what it is…But it seems sometimes you're the cause of it…"

"Eh? What do you mean?

"At first I thought it was anger whenever you teased me but it wasn't, I…don't know what it is but I feel somewhat warm inside me…"

"…"

Awkwardly, Elsword did not know what to tell her for he too could not get it either but one thing for sure he understands.

"Maybe because you're happy Eve" He said as he gave her a smile

"Happy?"

"Yeah…"

"Impossible since I already terminate my Emotion Circuit as I became CBS…"

"I don't really know about your Code or something but even without your emotional circuit you still have your heart" He explained"

"A heart?"

Eve tilt her head in disbelieve.

"Well yeah…well how could I explain this ummm…the thing you feel right now must be coming from your heart and so your feeling have not been totally vanish even you still have that poker face of yours… You are still Eve from before no matter what happen to you, you are one of our comrade in arm and our precious friend that can never be replace."

"Friend…"

"Yeah…so don't think too much of it"

"Yes I understand"

"Good…and Eve…"

"Yes?"

"C-can I take my hand back"

For a moment still as Elsword requested to retreat his hand from her chest, she quickly let it go.

"But seriously it this what's been troubling you? You should have told me earlier"

—_You could have given me a heart attack_

"Elsword…do you still remember how we meet?"

"How we meet? Of course I do how could possible forget being slap by you that I quickly pass out because of it…Are you perhaps still angry because I broke your capsule?"

"Yes…"

"Eh!? Really…"

"But at the same time I was grateful"

"?"

Eve took a deep breath and speak softly.

"I… after our era had ended losing my kingdom my people I too thought that It would be better for me to sleep forever for there is nothing more left for me but then you came…I was indeed angry because of your rudeness but then you didn't hesitate to lend me your hand, you invited me as your friend..I was truly happy being part of those adventures so thank you…"

"Eve… I didn't know that how could I say this you surprise me"

It was the first time that Eve had open up her true feeling she was always unreadable but then this situation Elsword felt that their bond had gone much closer.

"…"

"…"

An awkward silent envelop the room then suddenly.

"Yow! Ariel and Luriel what are you guys doing leaning behind the door?"

"Sshhhee… be quite Camilia the good part is yet to come"

"Umm…w-w-we should n-not been d-doing this Ariel-san"

"What are you saying Luriel you're the one that started it, you should have came in earlier to gave their reward but then you got stuck here and eyedropping when I came"

"T-t-that's not t-true it's be-because I didn't get the r-right timing to enter…"

"So what's happening inside?"

"Be quite Camilia we might get caught"

But then suddenly the door swung open making the three young girls fall to the floor flat like an avalanche.

"KYAA!" x3

"What are you guys doing" Elsword cross his arms as he glares the three girls who was attentively listening outside the door.

"Ummm… nothing hahaha" Ariel leaked out a wry smile

"S-sorry" Luriel apologized

"We got caught hahaha!" Camilia laughed

"Grr…Seriously you guys how long have you been listening!"

"Ummm eto.. F-from the hand approach" Luriel honestly answered while blushing her cheeks

"Clearly you guy were listening from the start!"

"Now calm down El-kun it's nothing to be shy about"

"You're invading my privacy"

"Oh by the way thanks for your cooperation we had just post it without a problem" Arial smiled while trying to change the topic.

"Eh? Post? What do you mean…wait don't tell me…"

"Yup the photo we got will be post at the main site for the wedding patch, hohoho you two couple will become quite famous"

As he heard Ariel news Elsword was left his mouth half open speechless from the shocking revelation.

"I want to abandon the quest now!"

"That will not do it's already completed"

"Grrr…"

"Before you can burst your anger at me why not take care at your partner Eve.."

"Eh?"

As Ariel pointed out, Eve who silently sat at the couch was now sleeping soundly.

"suuu…suuu…suuu"

"She must be tired…I'll just send the reward by mail while you two should better go home now" Ariel said

"Fine but were not done yet" Elsword exclaimed

"I'll be waiting then, I'm always here anywhere as long as you guys need our service"

…

…

…

"…"

"Fuu! That was refreshing!"

Rena said as she was done drying her hair after a warm refreshing bath together with Kuro-tan.

"…"

Beside Rena was a black cat with fair distance on sofa was sitting silently coiled into a box.

"Come on Kuro-tan atleast we got that sticky feeling away"

"…"

"Really please cheer up do you really hate the water that much?"

It's quite true that some cats are afraid of water especially bathing into a tub. But that was not the case why the black cat was quietly upset.

—_How am I going to face you…_

The thought of being bath by someone and the worst was taking a bath with a girl he knows well as he recalled the scene of her as they were inside the bathtub together.

—_She was…no I can't have these impure thoughts she's my friend_

He quickly shook his head trying to avoid the shame memory away. It was really upsetting knowing that she didn't know he was Raven it was like taking advantage of her kindness.

"Nyaww…" (I'm sorry…)

"Are you still mad?" Rena asked

"…"

"Well anyway Raven sure took his time training all day…where in the heaven is he"

She pouted her cheeks seeing the time that a certain someone should had already come back but he did not came back home instead the young lass was left alone inside the empty house.

"It's a good thing that Kuro-tan is here but seriously I wanted to invite him to the festival before we left Velder City for our adventure yet looks like he had no interest on such things"

Suddenly Rena became sad, the reason that she wanted Raven to go to the festival was to make him relax and have fun like the others but unlike the other party members Raven was having trouble because of his dark past that since then he barely shows any emotion. He always had this feeling of walking alone far away even if they were together.

-_I see so that's why she left behind she was waiting for me all this time…_

"What a sad person he is…Eh!" Rena mumbled

Startled Rena notice that the black cat came closer to her and gently sat at her lap and purred.

"Thanks…" She gave the cat a gentle pat stroking the fur of its back, she was feeling relief from it and soon Rena let out a warm smile of gratitude.

"…It's not like I sympathize him…is just that I want to help him ease some of his pain and… I don't want to see him in such a sad face smiling deserve him better he might look very handsome if he does hehe"

"Nyaww!?" (Ehh!?)

"Well anyway let's just wait for the others to come back…suuu…suuu"

Shortly Rena had slowly close her eyes as she fell asleep. On the other hand Raven was in deep thoughts because of what Rena had said. He did not know what to response for he too thought that staying away in a distance towards his friends was the best way, he doesn't want them to get hurt because of his dark power. He was afraid of losing someone again, the pain of losing someone precious in his life and the unforgettable sin he had done in the past that's why it was better to be alone carrying the every burden on his shoulder but he was wrong.

"Nyaaw…"

…

…

…

*sigh*

"Finally going home…damn what a day"

Elsword was now heading home with Eve who was quietly sleeping as he carries her in a princess style. He felt very uneasy because of this situation on the way home some bystander was gossiping and smiling towards them maybe because 'The Knight is nobly carrying a Princess(Queen) on his arm' which gave a fairy tale aura around them.

"I really should have carry her in a piggy-back manner…"

From the start he was planning to carry her at his back but the COBO trio did not permit it. They insist Elsword to carry her in his arms that Elsword has no delicacy towards girls, which he do not understand their point but either way he too was tired to argue with them that's why in the end he carries her this way.

"Almost there…come to think of it I did not know Eve was this light"

He looks at his passenger as she was in her sleeping state, he did not notice until now how closer they were.

"…"

He can't help it not to gaze at her she was lovely at her sleeping face she was very peaceful to look at and at same time she looks like an innocent fragile girl which he never thought of it before.

-Eve was strong being alone as the sole Queen of Nasod the road was tough yet she never gave up she even became CBS sacrificing her emotion just to achieve her dream…that's why I somewhat admired her

"Anyway I did promise her that I will help her build her Kingdom and… always be at her side as her friend"

Elsword made a cheery smile as if Eve had heard him she held tight at his chest while sleeping.

"Ah…where here"

When he was about to reach the house a certain blond boy who was carrying someone on his back was also about to reach the house.

"Chung? Asiah? You guys just got came back?"

"Elsword? Yeah we just finish the quest…"

"I see…"

Then Elsword notice the person at Chung's back that someone too was sleeping soundly until she sleep talks"

"Onnii—chann….Onii-chan" she mumbled in her sleep (A/N: Big bro)

"H-haha a lot happen because of a certain sweet snacks we had and…" with a wry smile Chung tried to explain but

*sigh*

For some reason he was too tired

"I-it's ok Chung let's just go inside and take some rest"

"Y-yeah I really need some rest right now…"

As Chung opened the door and entered but then he suddenly stop from moving.

"Chung what's wrong why did you stop?"

Chung didn't speak he only use in index finger to point the cause.

"Hmn?" Elsword follows and look at it

"What the!"

To their surprise inside the living room where a huge sofa there was two people sleeping next to each other and what's more shocking is that they were embracing one another. The emerald hair who always had a warm and lively smile was quietly asleep was buried deep into the chest of the person they know which is Raven who usually have a cold attitude but a very reliable friend in times of need was embracing Rena gently in his arms as if he was protecting her.

"…"

"…"

The newcomers both stare in space disbelieve on what they had witness staying in silence for about a minute.

"W-we should pretend we didn't see that"

"Yeah…"

And so they climb the stairs as they got to their respective rooms.

…

…

…

Before Elsword could rest himself he must carry Eve to her room first as he entered they were a lot of gears and mechanics that surround the place.

"Ok…better be quite don't want to wake her up"

As soon as he gently put Eve down to her bed still sound asleep Elsword covers her with her blanket and was now about to live when he notice something.

"Ah! There they are?"

He was talking to two nasod that were always accompany Eve whenever she goes but this was the first day he saw Eve without them by her side and that's because they were sleeping the whole time.

"You guys were sleeping here no wonder your mistress was alone"

"Eh?"

Between the two nasod there was something beneath them. Curiously, Elsword raised the black one and took the thing under them it was…

"Eh? chocolate bar?"

The bar of chocolate was eaten already only a few more left.

*Growl*

"Gaugh…Carrying Hime-sama made me hungry hope she won't mind" (A/N; Princess)

He took a small part from the chocolate and ate it.

"hmm not bad the taste was great but…"

"Why is it suddenly getting hotter…?"

Confuse, He sense his body was on fire especially inside his chest soon he felt very dizzy that he can't maintain his gaze for too long and he felt like he was in the verge of vomiting.

"This…don't tell me…?"

Elsword took the chocolate bar and turn it around to his surprise the chocolate flavor was…

"Chocolate Whisky Flavor with 70% true whisky flavor…What the don't tell me you guys ate this including Eve!"

Remembering that someone was sleeping he quickly held his mouth to shut it as he took a glance towards the person sleeping.

"suuu…suuu…suuu…"

Eve didn't wake up even if Elsword was talking aloud he felt relief somehow but to be like this because of the chocolate bar that took place from the very start,

"She was drunk…that's why she's acting weird this whole day" he mumbled

"suuu…suuu…suuu"

"Seriously you made me worried"

"…I'll be confiscating this"

As he about to leave her room taking the devilish chocolate with him, Elsword quietly close the door but before he completely close it.

"Good Night…" afterwards he close it leaving Eve into her peaceful slumber.

END…

(A/N: If I happen to have an error please excuse me for that cause honestly this story was so damn long!)

Thx for reading this one-shot, in case you guys were wondering what happen to Chung and Asiah well that's a different story for next time.


End file.
